Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a car undercover.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an undercover of a vehicle performs functions to protect various components provided on a lower portion of a vehicle, to reduce air resistance during driving of the vehicle, and to block missiles from the road. Such undercover is installed on a cross member disposed on a lower portion of a front bumper, thereby protects engine and chassis components from protrusions on the ground, as well as smoothens air flow on a lower portion of the vehicle.
A number of references including Korean Patent No. 2005-0024653 and Korean Patent No. 2006-003423 are disclosed in relation to such undercover.
In particular, an FEM (Front End Module) is a vehicle front module integrating a front frame carrier, a radiator, a condenser, a heat exchanger such as intercooler, a fan and shroud, a headlamp and a bumper into a single unit.
Adopting such FEM enables an integrated design more efficient and lighter than a conventional vehicle body structure, thereby simplifies the process and enhances assembly workability, as well as contributes to maximize efficiency of heat exchanger by optimizing the structure of the heat changing unit.
However, the conventional undercover only includes a function to cover the lower portion of a vehicle, but lacks a protective function for pedestrians.
Furthermore, the conventional undercover, particularly the conventional FEM has an disadvantage of increasing damage rate of a vehicle body during an RCAR (Research Council for Automobile Repairs) collision test for simulating collision between vehicles, because the collision force is directly delivered to the front frame carrier so as to cause great damage to internal components.